


喻狗厂狗|不如跳舞

by SaliOne



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliOne/pseuds/SaliOne
Summary: *我编的*西幻AU





	喻狗厂狗|不如跳舞

**Author's Note:**

> *我编的  
*西幻AU

喻文波很喜欢这位丰腴的舞娘。

他带着黑色的头纱，穿着金色的长裙，藕一般的手臂上带着一圈一圈的镯子，他不穿鞋，光着脚在舞台上扭动着身躯。他并不是这家酒馆里容貌最漂亮的，也不是身材最好的，也不是声音最动听的，但他始终是最受欢迎的。

大约人们都喜欢他在面纱后面的那双清澈的眼睛。

他坐在酒馆里喝着最便宜的啤酒，坐在不起眼的角落里看着简自豪随着音乐起舞。他第一次冒冒失失的冲进后台想要见一面的时候被酒馆老板抓着衣服就要扔出去，简自豪走出来说怎么了，把他从窘迫中解救出来，而他也得以顺利的把口袋里的一块贝壳放到简自豪的手心，里面有一颗珍珠。

喻文波是穷酸的游行人，背着一双斧头行走在这片土地与森林，他没有金钱一掷千金，只能到后台塞给简自豪一对鹿角或者一块琥珀。

到冬天了，外面飘着雪，酒馆里的人并没有少多少，简自豪跳完舞还是很多的金币扔向台上，喻文波起身走向后台，拉住简自豪的手，把一支沾着露水的玫瑰放到他的手里。

两个人来到简自豪的小屋，脱掉落雪的外套，燃起壁炉，在渐渐暖和起来的房间里接吻。

他们第一次做爱的时候喻文波紧张得很，他甚至不知道哪个洞才是入口，简自豪拂去他额头上的汗，一手扶着喻文波的阴茎，一手拨开自己的蚌肉，缓缓地坐下去。喻文波就和所有第一次开荤的小处男一样，只插了没几下就泄了。简自豪没忍住笑出了声，喻文波涨红着一张脸埋在舞娘的胸口不肯起身，于是简自豪便收缩穴肉，捧着喻文波的脸和他亲吻，他的阴茎再次硬了起来，在他的穴里膨胀，喻文波前后挺动下身，简自豪抱着他的肩膀像猫一样叫，一声一声仿佛挠在喻文波心上。

简自豪天生的水多，没操一会腿根就滑腻成一片，喻文波还在用手指插他的穴，简自豪抓住喻文波的手腕，说：“别用手了，快进来吧……”

喻文波当然不会拒绝，他把自己挺立的老二送进简自豪流水的穴里。女穴又紧又窄，吸着他的阴茎舒服得很，喻文波按住简自豪的肩膀咬他的耳垂。舞娘浑身上下的肉都是软的，摸起来很有手感，喻文波把手移到他的胸口，乳肉被他捏到手心，掌中的纹路摩擦着乳头。

喻文波的精液总是射在简自豪用于生育的子宫口，他也想真正的射进去让简自豪为他生下一儿半女，但他也清楚的知道，起码现在，不可以。他还在魔法世界的底层摸爬滚打，没有钱，没有认可，没有地位，他只能一遍一遍的亲吻简自豪，自我安慰一样在他耳边低语我爱你，简自豪拍拍他的后背，说我知道。

喻文波问他你是怎么来到这里的呢，为什么要做舞娘呢。简自豪半阖着眼睛，说那已经是很久以前的事情了，很久以前的我，还是能在魔法世界呼风唤雨的少年天才……不过都已经是很久以前了。喻文波说那你为什么不再使用魔法了，简自豪便把自己的手臂伸到他眼前展示自己枯萎的脉络，喻文波呼吸一滞，简自豪说习惯了。

喻文波问你之前都经历了什么，简自豪笑着说你可能会不想知道，喻文波想了想说在我之前你还有过别的伴侣吗，简自豪说以后只有你一个了。喻文波说我不是这个意思，你以前过的苦吗，有没有人陪着你一起度过呢。简自豪像是突然陷入了回忆，脸上的表情变成模糊不清的平淡，轻声说都过去了，不要再说了。

喻文波在他快要入睡的时候忽然问：“那我一定会一直和你走下去吧。”

简自豪的手指动了动：“……嗯。”

大约在复活节前后，喻文波在海边捡到了一片人鱼的鳞片，他对着阳光看这片鳞流彩的光，迫不及待跑进酒馆，跑到后台，掀开帘子就看到了一个男人，背对着他坐在简自豪的面前。

他猛然顿住了，不知哪里来的直觉让他下意识就知道了这个男人大约就是以前陪着简自豪的那个人。他攥紧手中的帘子，简自豪朝他一笑，说：“阿水过来。”

喻文波坐在简自豪的旁边，目光紧紧盯着面前的男人，男人的头发有些长，正好在眼睛上方，他低头给自己点上一支烟，掀起眼皮看着喻文波，倒三角的死鱼眼并不怎么友好，嘴角有一颗痣。男人说：“你好，我叫明凯。”

“……我叫喻文波。”

简自豪轻轻握了一下喻文波的手臂。

明凯吐出一口烟圈：“你真的……不想和我回去吗？”

简自豪摇摇头：“不了。”

明凯叹了一口气，说我知道了。他坐在那里把烟抽完，起身离开的时候回头看了一眼简自豪，喻文波注意到他的嘴唇微微动了一下，像是说了一句什么话。

是“对不起”呢，还是“我爱你”呢，喻文波不知道了，也不想知道了。

简自豪绝口不提他之前经历的种种，不提他曾经掌控雷电的风光，不提他坠落谷底的痛苦。于是喻文波也不提，不提他其实知晓简自豪就是uzi，不提他曾将uzi作为自己追寻一生的目标。而现在他真的可以每晚都握住简自豪的手，与他一同看着星光入睡。

半夜的时候简自豪迷迷糊糊醒来，翻身看到喻文波睁着亮晶晶的眼睛看着自己，他伸出手摸摸喻文波的脸，嘟哝着说快点睡吧。

傍晚的时候他们才刚刚做过，喻文波终于拿到了魔法师公会的证明，可以入学修习，他跑回家里抱住简自豪说我们一定会越来越好的，简自豪摸他的头发，于是顺理成章的做了。他在简自豪的穴里射了好几次，在他的脖子上又啃又咬，胸口也是，简自豪喘着气说还好我已经不再去跳舞了，不然你这么咬，我可没法出门，话音刚落喻文波再次叼住他的颈侧，含混不清地说那就不要出门了。他们胡闹了好久，累的先睡了一觉再爬起来去冲洗，水声哗哗的响着，混杂着喻文波的喘息和简自豪断断续续的呻吟。

在感恩节前夕，喻文波回到家里，简自豪举着一张纸，说波波，你要不要来看看。

这时，喻文波忽然感到一种神奇的感觉笼罩了他，他仿佛预感到了什么，于是他带着微微的颤抖拿过了那张纸，映入眼帘的字让他头脑瞬间空白了一下。

确认怀孕。

世界上再没有比这更好的消息了。


End file.
